


We Charge and Joust

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Volleyball, because who doesn't love star athlete!Lexa making a complete fool of herself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa was doing just fine, leading her volleyball team to its greatest victory, until she caught a bad case of the clumsies and got mixed up with a certain blonde. And the rest? Well, that's history. </p><p>-or the high school volleyball AU based on that cute gif going around tumblr (you know the one)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Charge and Joust

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, this is my attempt at incorporating my two favorite characters into this: http://sizvideos.com/post/91078675758/video (because why the heck not?)
> 
> All my knowledge of volleyball I've gained semi-vicariously through someone else, so if there are any blatant inaccuracies, my greatest apologies to all you volleyball enthusiasts. Go ahead and shout at me in the comments.

Set one complete. Battle Ground Academy: 1. Arkadia High School: 0. 

Lexa joined her teammates in their triumphant huddle on the side of the court, arms wrapped around each other’s backs and foreheads glossy with exertion. They didn't normally play Arkadia High, but this game was important in deciding the Grounders’ fate; only two more sets won and their position as the number one team in the Division II Southern DC volleyball league would be locked in. Championships weren't far off, and for the first time this season, Lexa allowed herself to entertain the idea that they might actually have a shot at winning the title. 

“Anya, keep it up, that back corner shot is unstoppable against their defense,” Coach Indra praised, eyes moving around the huddle to make eye contact with every one of her players. She paused at Lexa, the determination in the coach’s eyes reflecting back from her best player infervor.

“And Harper, you and Monroe be sure to close up that hole in the middle,” she continued. “We don't want to be throwing away points today.”

“Yes, Coach,” the girls said in unison. 

Just at that moment, the referee made his appearance to signal the start of the next set. The team then turned to their captain, waiting for her break to lead them back into battle.

In the meantime, Lexa had made the mistake of sneaking a glance toward Arkadia’s huddle, where one of the players, a blonde-haired libero, was going off on what looked to be a truly inspiring and motivational speech. If she wasn't on the rival team, and the Grounders didn't have a championship to win, Lexa’s heart would've beat a little harder at the electrifying passion and compelling aura the other girl was radiating.

_How anyone looks that good in fluorescents is beyond me._

That unwanted thought was cast away as soon as it had come. Now was not the time for daydreaming about pretty girls; Lexa absolutely could not let some petty infatuation stand in the way of her duty as captain of the soon-to-be number one volleyball team in the county. She had a game to win, and no amount of gay feelings was going to keep her from that. 

(Even if the blonde was totally gorgeous, with her silky blonde hair tied up into a high ponytail and fly-aways sprouting out of her headband and not to mention her legs in those shorts and—)

_Damnit. Get it together, Woods._

She closed her eyes for a split second to clear her thoughts of everything but the impending match and threw her curled fist into the middle of the group. 

“Team on three!” Lexa shouted, lips curled up in some combination of a grin and a snarl. “One, two, three—

_Team!_ ”

* * *

 

Ten points into the second match and the Grounders were leading 7-3. Despite the fact that she had trouble concentrating whenever player #18 was digging on the other side of the net, Lexa was having a terrific game. She set the ball up perfectly for Anya every chance she got, the two of them working in tandem as if they had been practicing together their whole lives (and in truth, they had been doing exactly that).

It was almost comical then, the way the next events unfolded. Maybe hilarious, even, if only it had happened to anyone but her. 

Lexa had been going for an air ball—a real easy set, to be honest—easy except for the fact that the ball had been spun at a weird angle, twisting unexpectedly toward the out-of-bounds line. Still, she was determined to tap it back into Arkadia’s side of the court and take the freebie point for herself. Using all the power in her leg muscles she could muster, Lexa jumped for the ball. Of course, it had gone slightly more to the right than expected, causing Lexa to turn awkwardly while reaching out blindly towards the side of the net. 

In the split second going up, she had the presence of mind to realize that the blonde girl had jumped up for the same shot. Being slightly taller, Lexa would've reached the ball first, if not for the sudden change in direction. Unbalanced and ball forgotten, Lexa crash landed as soon as the tips of her feet hit the floor. 

She was not a clumsy person.  She was an avid recreational boxer, the captain of a very successful volleyball team, co-captain of an even more successful soccer team, ballet dancer from the tender ages of 5 to 13. She did not trip, she did not fall, she did not crash and burn. Especially not during a game in front of her teammates and friends and Uncle Gus and the super gorgeous girl who—

Who was now under her. The fall had knocked the wind out of Lexa, and even with a small amount of time to brace herself while in the air, she was not at all prepared for the landing. 

But boy, did she land. _Right_ between the girl’s open legs. Apparently Lexa wasn't the only one who had taken a spill going after that shot, if the way the two of them were sprawled out on the floor—one on top of the other like a pair of dominos—was anything to go by. 

She was caught in a horrifying mix between turned on and completely mortified. And if that wasn’t embarrassing enough, it got worse. Lexa’s hands had somehow managed to brace the fall by settling squarely on the other girl’s chest, one palm on each breast like God himself had placed them there. 

_Holy fuck._

They stayed in that position for a long second, Lexa’s hands instinctively gripping tighter, until a bright chuckle brought her back to reality like a bucket full of cold water. She retracted her arms so fast it would've given Chris Shivers whiplash. Somewhere in the background Arkadia’s raven-haired opposite hitter was calling out a “nice one, Clarke!” and Lexa’s face was catching fire. 

_Clarke. Hell-o, Clarke._

Lexa got up swiftly and mechanically, looking anywhere but the luminous blue eyes in front of her. The sapphire and white of the girl’s jersey brought out her eyes even more, while the green and brown of Lexa’s did nothing to hide ever-growing crimson cheeks. 

And yet, even though she wanted to do nothing but go hide in the locker room and never come out, she was nothing if not chivalrous; sticking her hand out to help the girl up (while continuing to avoid all eye contact), she tried not to make note of the softness of the girl’s hand or hold onto it longer than absolutely necessary.

Still taking interest in the worn wooden boards of the gym floor, Lexa tried, “I-um, sor-I apologize,” and turned back to run towards her side of the net and put the humiliating moment behind her. But before she could complete her turn, Lexa accidentally caught a glimpse of the knowing grin plastered on the blonde’s face. 

_Just when that stupid blush was starting to go away_.

Another whistle blow and Lexa was back on her side of the court. Her teammates who had witnessed the interaction just looked at her with smirks and raised eyebrows, as if they knew the action would make Lexa more flustered and were choosing to exploit it. She pretended not to notice. Desperate, Lexa tried to forget about what had just transpired, failing miserably in her attempt to concentrate on scoring more points for her team.

The next serve came and went, Octavia’s floater causing a six-girl scramble on the other side of the net. Somehow they managed to get to the ball fast enough, sending it over the net before it could hit the ground. The two teams volleyed back and forth a couple more rounds while Lexa was still facing the effects of having placed her hands where they probably shouldn't have been.She was afraid to even spare a glance in Clarke’s direction, which resulted in her completely missing the volleyball hurling fast toward her area of the court. Her lunge for the ball was much too late, cringing as it landed hard on the lacquer with a loud _thump_. 

The other team cheered and formed a quick group hug, girls high-fiving Clarke and giving her a couple of soft shoulder shoves. Lexa’s team shared their own similar—though slightly more dejected—interaction. Instead of a high five, Lexa received a particularly bitter glare from Anya. 

That happened two more times in an identical fashion before Coach Indra had to call for a timeout. Lexa cursed under her breath, fists clenched so hard half-moons started to indent themselves onto the inside of her palms. 

“Lexa, what is up with you?” Indra asked, eyes wild and exasperated. “You haven't had your eye anywhere near the ball the last three points!”

“Her eye’s been too preoccupied with another round object, if you know what I'm saying,” Anya whispered to Octavia. 

“Oh yeah, something much softer,” Octavia added. 

“A pair—” 

“ _Shut up_.”

They both erupted into laughter before quieting down at Lexa’s resulting glare. The glare that easily could've killed a man. Lexa covered up her embarrassment with anger, but that didn't stop her skin from turning back to the color of a tomato at her teammates’ teasing remarks.

“We need you to focus,” Indra continued. “Whatever is distracting you can wait until _after_ the game.”

“Got it. Sorry, Coach,” Lexa apologized. 

“As for the rest of you, keep it up,” Indra said. “Their middle blocker is getting tired so make her work for it.” 

Murmurs of compliance sounded off around the huddle. A whistle blow signified that it was time to wrap up the meeting. Indra gave one last meaningful look at Lexa, and being the only person she was intimidated by, Lexa had trouble returning it.

“Aim straight, Commander.” 

“She doesn't know the meaning of the wor—”

Lexa didn't let Octavia finish that horrible sentence, leading her team into another huddle break before the day could get any worse. 

They headed back onto the court, Lexa’s brows furrowed and fists clenched tightly at her sides. She made a point to look directly at Clarke—facing her fears head on was the only way to fully overcome them, she supposed. Lexa _definitely_ didn't take note of the way Clarke eyed her curiously when they made eye contact, and she _definitely_ wasn't hoping the girl was thinking about what had transpired between them minutes earlier.

_Come on, Woods. Don’t fucking screw this up._

With renewed determination, Lexa handled the ball each time as it came, earning point after point for the Grounders. Her team cheered for her loudly, impressed all at once and not at all that she had come back in such a big way. She pretended not to revel in Anya’s pleased smirk and the satisfied nod Coach Indra gave her from the sidelines.

When the end of the third set came to a close, Lexa was exhausted and exhilarated all at once. Just one more point and they would have it. Counterintuitively, a part of her didn't want this game to end, unsure if she should go up to Clarke and apologize for practically groping the girl (albeit, accidentally) or pretending it never happened altogether. What was the proper etiquette for something like this? It definitely wasn't included in the rulebook they had gotten at the beginning of the season (she would have to get that clause added to save the dignity of future generations, for sure). 

Clarke, however, did not seem affected by the same struggle—oddly enough, she didn't even seem affected by the fact that her team had been completely shut out against the best team in the league. Still all smiles and encouraging touches for her teammates, Lexa found herself questioning if the girl was even real. No wonder they all looked like they would follow her to the ends of the earth; she was a strong leader, through and through. 

The last point wasn't won in fanfare, it was a textbook kill to the front of the net. Lexa was proud Anya had scored the last shot, as a senior she deserved that honor, while Lexa still had a year left in her. The two of them holding similar skill levels would've been co-captains, if not for Anya’s deference, citing Lexa as the one with “more dedication and charisma”. Lexa knew it was really just that Anya had too much on her plate to take on another responsibility, but it was a nice sentiment. 

After an enthusiastic dog pile with Lexa stuck right in the mush pot, both teams lined up across the net, sweaty palms extended for half-hearted pats and mouths poised in anticipation for the mandatory “good game’s”. Lexa couldn't keep the grin off her face, though she tried. There would be plenty of time later for stoic visages and reserved affection.

In the excitement of a very important win, she almost forgot about Clarke and the internal debate she had been facing. All of that came back when Lexa spotted blonde hair coming down the line, and she was finding it difficult to come up with reasons not to just bolt out the door without paying her dues to the rest of the assembly. Nobody would notice, right?

Before she could deliberate any further, the girl was right in front of her, a warm, soft hand connecting with hers. The connection was more than a light tap like most others had been, instead closer to a handshake. The middle of Clarke’s palm felt especially rough, and Lexa was confused as to why that would be—unless. 

Looking down at her hand, Lexa’s eyes extended about two sizes too big for her head; right there, sitting pretty in her palm, was a note written on a ripped off piece of binder paper. The push of her teammates behind her was the only thing keeping her legs going as she struggled to open and smooth out the paper so the words would show themselves. 

_Next time you want to feel me up, all you have to do is ask._

_-Clarke Griffin (the super hot libero)_

_(xxx) xxx-xxxx_

Lexa whipped her head around to where the Arkadia girls were quickly dispersing and joining their parents to make the miserable trip home. Just barely managing to connect her eyes with amused blue ones, Lexa strained to make it past the swarm of teammates and friends who were throwing her congratulatory pats on the backs and attempting to give her hugs. It would've been nice of them if it weren't so damn frustrating that they were keeping her from the potential girl of her dreams. 

“What you got in your hand there?” Anya asked, just as Lexa had managed to break free. Completely ignoring her, Lexa made a beeline for the door, where Clarke was just passing through with another girl. 

“Hey! Where are you going?” Anya shouted, trying again to get her attention. Lexa waved dismissively, throwing a “tell you later!” behind her, but not faltering in her course for a second. 

When Anya followed her line of sight to where Lexa was running, she let out the greatest cackle, grabbing Octavia’s arm and inhaling heavily between bouts of laughter. 

“What?” Octavia demanded, annoyed that she had just been interrupted in her conversation with her friend. 

“Lexa,” Anya spoke as she calmed down, “is _so_ gonna get laid tonight.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to someone I wish I still knew. Keep playing your heart out, wherever you choose to go.


End file.
